Rise from the Ashes
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if Earth 2's Oliver Queen had indeed returned shortly after his father's return? What would have been Laurel's reaction. Follow along as Oliver Queen returns home after 7 years away from Starling City. Inspired by the song: Rise from the Ashes by Tom Howe and Micheal Reed.
1. Chapter 1

**Zoom zap kaboom!**

Thunder cracking the once peaceful skies sending the whole area into a frenzy. Raindrops trickling down the sky covering everything they touch.

A stormy night. A night like most others during this time of the season. But it would always be like this deep inside of another. Just like the wind is howling on this cold night like the swirling storm inside.

A storm that she has come one with inside. Letting the storm rage on. Letting her emotions dictate her actions. Letting them control her. Letting them consume her. As though it bother her to begin with anyways.

The very figure who now stalks through the rain after her prey as he slowly backpedals through the constantly expanding puddles. Puddles whose reflections told the entire story.

Told of a frightened man in his mid thirties cowering away in fear from a blonde haired hooded woman. A man whose once clean uniform now is now see torn and battered. The uniform representing a member of the Central City police force.

An officer that can feel blood forming inside of his mouth from a possible fractured jawline while his partner wasn't so lucky but instead be lying dead face first in a muddy puddle while their police cruisers sirens light up the area.

But the other reflection told a different story. Told of a strong individual stalking after its prey. Told of someone that you didn't want to meet in a dark alley.

Told of a woman in pain if you were to look close enough in her eyes. Pain that has been with her for seven long years. Seven of the longest years of her life.

Years filled with so much pain. Filled with so much sadness. Filled with so much anger and rage that could fuel anyone for a lifetime.

The very same rage and anger that can currently be seen in her green eyes. Eyes that once they lay their eyes upon another leave no chance of escape. Leave no chance of being given any mercy. Being given any sort of pity or remorse.

Rage and anger that has allowed her to make quick work of a police patrol in the matter of seconds. A feat not many could accomplish. Fewer without the need of a weapon. But she had. She had using her closed fists and vicious leg strikes that she has learned through the years.

And now? Now she was using them in her own way.

" Please?"

Coming to a complete stop over the downed police officer to where she is towering over him as she sees a pleading look coming from the man's eyes without breaking off eye contact the hooded woman slightly tilts her head to the side.

" Please? Show mercy."

Keeping his eyes on the hooded woman suddenly as he sees the woman turn and take a step away from him just as he lets out a breathe that he had been holding instantly the officer's eyes widen and his hands instantly come to grip her leg when he feels a heel crashing down into his throat.

" Mercy is for the weak."

Grinding her heel down into his throat further slowly as she feels the officer's grip loosening by the second until his hands fall limp to his side retracting her foot turning on her heels slowly the hooded woman walks over the remains and back towards the police cruiser.

Staring into the blazing sirens coming to a stop a short distance away reaching back slowly the hooded woman throws back her hood allowing her long blonde hair to flow down her drenched hoodie as rain instantly comes down pouring upon her.

A woman that could be easily recognized in another city. A woman that once was considered to have a promising future. Once considered to be the next big thing when it came to lawyers.

The cream of the crop of her family. At least that was what some had thought. A woman that once had gone by the name of Laurel Lance but now? Now she prefers to be called Black Siren.

Eyeballing the screaming sirens with a sense of annoyance cracking her neck slightly taking a deep breath instantly as she sends what she has named the canary cry directly at the cruiser causing a massive shock wave to strike against the side of the cruiser instantly bending it inward before suddenly the vehicle is sent flying through the air tumbling into the ground a few times before coming to a stop engulfed in flames.

Satisfied with her work making her way around the remains of the cruiser and down the road off from the bridge she is currently walking across and down onto a wide sidewalk walking in complete silence for what only seems like a few minutes as she comes down a familiar looking neighborhood in the heart of downtown Central City to see a new poster of the city's hero plastered across the walls of a few small time stores letting out a sigh slowly Siren shakes her head.

" What a boy scout."

Ripping a nearby poster off from the wall to only crumble the poster into a ball carelessly throwing the ball over her shoulder turning her head back forward slowly Siren makes her way back down the sidewalk tucking her hands into her hoodie's pockets before instantly as a flash coming from a nearby window catches her eye slowly she looks over to find a small television playing in a closed pawn shop displaying the news with a late breaking story across the screen.

 _ **Oliver Queen found alive….**_

Feeling her eyes going as wide as saucers rushing over towards the display window barely being able to hear the news anchors voice rearing back instantly Siren sends a closed fist through the window completely shattering the window upon impact before without any hesitation she grabs a hold of the dial and cranks up the volume.

 _ **In what is considered to be one of the most shocking events in recent memory. Just twenty four hours ago Oliver Queen the son of Robert Queen now deceased and Moira Queen was found my local fisherman off the coast of the North China Sea.**_

 _ **If you can remember just a mere two years ago Robert Queen billionaire and former CEO of Queen Consolidated had been found off the coast of the North China Sea and claimed that he had been the only survivor of a an boating accident that claimed the lives of every other member of his crew.**_

 _ **Again Oliver Queen, Starling City's own has been found alive. More on this late breaking story….**_

Feeling her eyes getting watery seeing an old picture of Oliver being displayed on a small box in the corner of the television screen reaching up gently Siren lays her hand down on the screen tracing his face with her fingers.

" Oliver?"

* * *

 **Beep….beep….beep**

His companion on this stormy night. His comfort for the night. The constant beeping of the heart monitor nearby. A heart monitor attached to his arm along with countless other devices.

Most noticeably the oxygen mask that is strapped gently around his face. Devices that were instantly applied once he had arrived here. To some kind of hospital from what he could tell.

Maybe Starling City General? He couldn't be too sure. All of it seemed to real to be true. Seemed like this as the start of a wonderful dream that would quickly vanish away once he opened his eyes.

So they remained shut. They remained shut hoping to continue this dream. Hoping by some miracle this would one day become a reality. There was only just one thing missing.

The very same object of his desire. The very same woman that would star in his dreams every single night. The very same woman that can be seen smiling at him from a small worn out picture in his right hand.

A picture that would often give him the strength to carry on each and every time he thought about giving up. His most prized possession.

Hearing the silentist of squeaks coming from his hospital room door indicating a new arrival that he figured to be yet another passing doctor keeping his eyes firmly closed Oliver remains motionless on the bed except for the steady rising of his chest hoping that the doctor will do a quick examination than leave.

Unable to believe what she is seeing feeling her eyes burning up with unshed tears slowly approaching the hospital bed coming to a stop by the bed's side looking down towards his face unable to hold them back any longer as a lone tear escapes her eyes reaching out gently Siren lays her hand down on his cheek.

" Ollie?"

Instantly snapping his eyes opening seeing a pair of familaur green eyes staring into his own feeling his eyes getting watery suddenly without having a chance to react Oliver feels the oxygen mask being ripped off from his face to only be replaced with a pair of lips.

Lips that he often dreamed about tasting savoring every single moment. Savoring every single moment he had spent with her.

" Laurel?"

Gently cupping his cheeks staring into his eyes nodding her head leaning down gently Siren pulls Oliver into an embrace feeling him returning it with equal intensity as she feels her shoulder slowly starting to get wet.

" Shhh it's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here now."

Feeling his grip around her waist tightening leaning up gently Siren kisses the top of Oliver's head before she returns her head back down to his shoulder.

" Please don't leave me. I can't lose you again. Not again."

Blinking away the burning sensation in her eyes moving her hands gently up to cup his head leaning down gently Siren presses her lips back to Oliver's own.

" I'm not going anywhere. Never again."

Hearing voices approaching from behind turning her attention to look over her shoulder as she sees a doctor looking down towards his chart approaching the room quickly Siren snaps her head to look back towards Oliver.

" We don't have much time."

Seeing a look of confusion coming across his face as he looks over her shoulder gently Siren rubs Oliver's cheek with her thumb feeling him leaning into her touch.

" Much has changed while you have been away. Too much for me to explain to you now. Right now i need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Without any hesitation nodding his head reaching up gently Oliver lays a hand on top of her own holding her hand to his cheek.

" I'll always trust you pretty bird."

Feeling her lips curling upright leaning up gently Siren pecks Oliver on the lips before she pulls back to glance out the room.

" Pretty bird huh? I like that."

Retracting her hand without any hesitation instantly Siren moves over to the side of the room hiding in the shadows before moments later the hospital door is opened the rest of the way by a middle aged doctor who looks up from his chart and over towards Oliver seeing the young man in question staring at him.

Cautiously approaching the hospital bed seeing his patient staring at him with unmoving eyes taking a quick glance at the heart monitor finding everything still functioning turning his attention down towards his chart reaching down the doctor makes a few notes on his chart before after a few seconds as he feels the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up as though he is being watched slowly the doctor turns his head.

Instantly without giving the man a chance to react rearing back Siren sends a vicious high kick that lands clean against the doctor's head sending the man flying into a medical table sending its contents scattering across the ground including the heart monitor causing the beeping from the machine to flatline.

" We have to go. Now."

Hearing the flatline knowing what is going to be approaching in a matter of moments racing over towards the hospital bed reaching out Siren rips off every single piece of medical equipment that she sees attached to Oliver seeing him doing his best to help her before as she hears the sound of many footsteps approaching snapping her body around instantly Siren turns her attention to look towards the open doorway to see a group of doctors and nurses quickly approaching the room followed by a small group of people a short distance behind them that instantly makes her blood boil.

A woman that she has despised for years. A woman that she wished she would never have to lay her eyes upon again unless it was to piss on her grave.

Reaching out blindly feeling the intended target in her hand gently as she gives his hand a squeeze to return one in return Siren glances over towards Oliver.

" Stay behind me."

Receiving a nod in response out of the corner of her eye feeling his hand leaving her own as she watches the group of doctors and nurses followed by a few arriving members of security slowly approaching without giving them a chance to react rearing back instantly Siren sends a massive canary cry that sends the whole entire group flying back scattering them across the hospital floor along with pieces of the open doorway before instantly she takes off into a run through the wide open space.

Sliding across the floor rearing back Siren sends a vicious clothesline across the neck of a sitting up security guard causing his world to go black before without breaking her momentum snapping up to a kneeling position leaping up she delivers a high knee to an nearby doctor that lands clean against his chin sending him back first into a nearby wall.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder quickly shrugging off the hand spinning around to deliver a vicious elbow that lands clean against her attacker sending the security guard back first to the ground below with a thud snapping around instantly Siren sends a kick that lands clean against a nearby doctor causing him to spin around in mid air and land face first on the ground.

Seeing nobody else upright racing back into the hospital room ignoring the complete look of shock across Oliver's face grabbing a hold of his hand with a tug Siren races out of the hospital room pulling him with her before they disappear behind the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Clangs of heels hitting against a metal fire escape. Hushed silences coming from down below by a small group of people from the younger crowd scoring a few items guaranteed by their dealer to cause them to have a good time.

These are the only sounds that echo through the air as a blonde haired woman leads a long brown haired man up a worn out fire escape in total silence lost in her own thoughts.

Thoughts that keep drifting to only one question? How? How would she tell him? How can she tell him about everything that has happened while he was away.

Events that had changed her life forever. Had in reality also would change his life once he knew the truth. Knew about the heart breaks. Knew about the hardships she had faced. Knew of the never ending pain.

The very same hardships that she knew he had faced in another in another form. Had faced his demons all alone. Had faced them in unknown territory and terrain only relying on himself to survive for the first time in his life.

A task that he had achieved but at what cost? That was something that was scaring her inside causing her thoughts to occasionally drift there on they're journey here to this place.

This run down apartment complex that she had found once she arrived back in Starling City. A place that they could use for a few days before she would figure out a way to sneak them back home to Central City without anyone noticing.

Use it as a place where revelations could be made. Be used as a base of operations for the time being. Be used as a healing ground of sorts.

Arriving at top of their destination coming to a complete stop next towards a closed window kneeling down to take a peek inside finding everything the way she left it grabbing a hold of the end of the window slowly Siren opens up the window and drops inside of the room listening for any sort of sign of another presence nearby before after a few seconds of hearing nothing reaching out gently she takes a hold of Oliver's hand pulling him inside making sure to close the window quietly behind him.

Glancing over to her side seeing a questionable look across Oliver's face as he looks around the room gently giving his hand a squeeze causing him to look at her with a casual shrug of her shoulders giving his hand a tug slowly she starts to lead him through the darkness.

" It's just a place that i found to use for a few days after i came back."

Receiving a slight nod in response giving his hand a gentle squeeze seeing their destination fast approaching being as gentle as possible slowly Siren helps lower Oliver down onto a worn out mattress making sure to lie him down on his back before gently she positions herself to lay by his side as her head gently rests down on his shoulder.

" I know that you have a lot of questions. Just let me finish first before you start asking. Okay?"

Seeing a look of curiosity radiating through his eyes receiving a nod to only return it taking a deep breathe Siren stares deep into his own.

" When i told you that much has changed while you've been gone, I meant it. A a lot of things changed. I changed."

Keeping her eyes on his only seeing a sense of understanding coming from them with the slight urge to continue feeling a new sense of determination overwaying her fear slowly Siren takes a deep breathe.

" When i heard the news about The Queen's Gambit sinking, I didn't know what to think. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that i had lost you."

Feeling his arm snaking around her waist leaning more into his side reaching out gently Siren lays her hand down on his chest.

" Everything started to change that day. When it finally kicked in that you weren't coming back, I just lost it. I just didn't care anymore. Everything else just seemed pointless.

My college degree….my dream to become a lawyer….just everything. I didn't want to go on anymore. I didn't want my life to continue without you in it."

Suddenly feeling his hand stroking her hair causing her to calm down slightly feeling her lips curling up slightly gently Siren leans into his touch.

" Everything started to down spiral then. My mother was always by my side trying to console me using her past experience about when we lost my father. Like that did any good coming from a divorced widow."

Letting out a bitter laugh slowly Siren shakes her head as she feels his hand coming to a stop to only begin once again stroking her hair.

" That's when it happened. There was this news report that was going through the city claiming that someone by the last name of Queen had survived the accident.

I raced over to the hospital believing in my heart that it was you that had survived. That it was you waiting for me through those doors.

But as it turns out fate was being a bitch to the both of us. When i got to the top levels and saw that it was your father instead of you, I collapsed on the floor. I couldn't take it anymore. My heart couldn't take it anymore.

I decided then and there that i couldn't live in Starling City anymore. I needed to get out and start fresh someplace else.

That's when this happened."

Turning her head to look towards the ceiling concentrating her best to control it quietly Siren starts to whistle causing the ceiling to start to shake before after a couple of seconds she turns her attention back towards Oliver to see him staring at her with a mixture of awe and shock across his face.

" I moved away to Central City and shortly after my arrival there was an accident that took place in the city. From what i've gathered some scientist by the name of Harrison Wells had been experimenting on some kind of particle accelerator.

Because of the accident i gained along with many others affected by the radiation superhuman abilities. After the accident, I felt stronger than i ever did. I became faster than i was before.

With these new abilities, I started making a new life for myself. I became known as Black Siren. A metahuman to be feared.

She allowed me to live a life that we could only dream about. A free live. A carefree life. The life we always talked about."

Gently moving her hand up his chest gently Siren lays her hand down on his cheek only feeling him leaning into her touch with closed eyes.

" What happened to you out there?"

Instantly snapping open his eyes to look downward seeing a pair of green eyes staring up towards him with concern mixed with some other emotion in the background feeling her thumb stroking his cheek taking a deep breathe Oliver stares deep into her eyes as his eyes glaze over as though they are reliving a flashback.

" We were heading in for the night when all of a sudden this loud explosion came from below deck. Before we knew it the boat started to sink and everyone on board started to race out for the lifeboats.

My father and i managed to get on board one of them along with a few of my father's closest friends before the boat disappeared into the abyss.

I don't know how long it had been. It must have been days maybe even weeks but before long my father realized that there was too many mouths to feed with the rations we had left.

He took out this gun and started shooting everybody until we were the only ones left. He started telling me these things. Things that i didn't understand."

Turning away from her concerned eyes and towards the far end of the room as a flood of images come crashing into his head taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver starts to blink his eyes as slowly they start to sting.

" I don't remember how long it was after that but one day we ended up on arriving on this shore. I remember getting out of the boat and taking a few steps on this sandy shore before i passed out.

I remember waking up to the sound of birds crowing. They were feasting on the remains of the individuals that my father had killed. I had never smelt anything so horrible and they just….they just didn't stop."

Instantly as she sees tears streaming down his cheeks leaning up slightly gently Siren starts to wipe away his tears with her thumbs before she hears him taking a shaky breath.

" I don't know how long we had been there before…."

Rubbing away his tears as she hears him starting to take shaky breathes cupping his cheeks in her hands leaning up gently Siren presses her lips to his own before slowly she pulls back to lean her forehead against his own.

" He changed. Something in him snapped. It was like he became someone else. He….he tried to kill me."

Feeling her anger skyrocketing releasing a breathe that she was holding moving her hands down gently Siren pulls Oliver closer to her wrapping her arms firmly around him before slowly she starts to rock him back and forth as she feels his arms wrapping around her waist.

" I didn't understand why. I still don't understand why he tried to kill me. What did i ever do to him!?"

Letting him get out his anger rubbing soothing circles in his back gently Siren rests her head against his own.

" Shhh….it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. You're safe now."

Keeping perfectly still for the next few minutes as she listens to his sobs in her shoulder feeling her anger only spiking by the second despite her best efforts to calm herself taking a deep breathe unwrapping her arms reaching down Sirens grabs a hold of a black backpack from the side of the bed before slowly she unzips one of the front pockets to retrieve a small bottle from within.

Uncapping the bottle to retrieve two pills from within gently Siren twists the cap back on and puts it back in her backpack's pocket before gently she retrieves a water bottle from the pack's holder and turns towards Oliver to see him eyeballing her.

Staring deep into his watery eyes taking a hold of his hand gently Siren places the pills in his hand before she extends the water bottle out to him.

" They'll help you sleep. Just like they have for me every single night."

Just as she sees him starting to shake his head instantly Siren lays a hand down on his cheek causing him to stop in mid motion.

" I know. I know that you're scared. You're scared that if you close your eyes you'll wake up back on that island.

I'm telling you that right now you won't. I won't allow it. I'll kill anyone that ever dares try to seperate us again.

But i need you to help me. We're both hurting. We're both in need of healing and it's going to take time. We're haunted by our pasts but together we can overcome them. We just need to take one small baby step at a time."

Glancing down towards the pills in his hand and then back up towards her face as he sees her giving him an encouraging nod reaching up gently Oliver puts the pills in his mouth and takes the bottle out of her hand before he takes a swig causing him to witness a small smile coming across her face.

Taking the bottle gently out of his hand screwing the cap on slowly Siren returns the bottle back into her bag as she sees him starting to lie back down on the bed before gently she returns her head back down on his chest staring up into his eyes.

" What happened to him?"

" Your father?"

Receiving a nod in reply returning the nod reaching down gently Siren lays a hand down on his hand and entwines their fingers together.

" You were right about your father changing. From what i read he became known as The Vigilante. This emerald archer that was killing off all of the bigtime players in Starling City.

I can't remember how many he had killed. I think it was a handful of men and women before one night the cops caught up to him and took him down in a gunfight."

Taking a few seconds to process everything after a few seconds feeling his eyes starting to sting Oliver snaps his eyes tightly shut before he looks back down towards her seeing nothing but concern.

" And Speedy? What happened to her?"

Feeling her own eyes getting watery taking a deep breathe gently Siren gives his hand a squeeze feeling nothing but his hand starting to shake within her own.

" She's gone."

Unable to hold them back as he feels tears trickling down his cheeks snapping his eyes shut slowly Oliver takes a shaky breath.

" How?"

" Car accident. She took your death just as bad as i did. We were always the three amigos. Oliver,Laurel,and Speedy.

She….she was experimenting with drugs after your death. She was looking to get comfort in the only place that she knew.

One night she was driving home from a party and she drove off the side of the road. The police said that she died upon impact."

Seeing his tears intensifying by the second positioning herself to sit up against the headboard reaching down gently Siren takes Oliver in her arms cradling his head in her lap.

" I'm sorry Ollie. I'm so sorry. I wasn't there when she needed me the most. I should have been there. I should have given her a kick in the ass trying to set her right. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Feeling tears trickling down her cheeks closing her eyes slowly as she takes a deep breathe to hear Oliver mumble something from her lap opening her eyes to look down reaching up gently Siren wipes her eyes.

" What was that?"

" You didn't kill her. They did."

Glancing up seeing her looking down towards him with a confused look reaching out gently Oliver takes her hand within his own.

" I'm scared Laurel."

Hearing how fragile his voice just sounded feeling her chest tightening reaching down gently Siren places her free hand down on his cheek.

" Why are you scared?"

Keeping her eyes focused on him as she sees movement out of the corner of her eye turning her eyes slightly away Siren watches as Oliver reaches his free hand back before moments later as she sees him retrieving a small black book from his pocket slowly she turns her attention back over towards his face seeing him fighting to stay awake.

" My father used to ramble on every single night looking at the campfire about righting his wrongs once he got back.

I didn't understand what he meant at first but one night, I noticed this black book lying next to him. I decided to take the journal hoping it would provide me some answers but when i opened it up all the pages were blank.

When i got closer to the fire that was when the pages started to fill up with journal entries. I didn't get to read the journal until much later but i found this long list of people on the last page. That was what my father meant by righting his wrongs.

He wanted to kill all of them for what they had done. For what he had done. For what my mother had done. Their monsters. Both of them."

Moving her hand down to gently take the journal from his hand bringing the journal up to eye level after a few seconds of inspecting the journal looking back down as she finds Oliver's eyes fully closed with his chest rising at a steady pace turning her attention back towards the journal reaching down towards her bag to dig around in it's pockets feeling the item she is seeking in her finger tips slowly Siren retracts her hand.

Bringing her hand up with a flick of her thumb as she starts up the lighter and brings it underneath the journal and opens it up to the first page instantly Siren's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees the blank pages slowly start to reveal their secrets in the forms of entries.

 **Author's Notes: Just a few small side notes here for in case some people are confused when it comes to Black Siren. According to her bio on Earth 2 Quentin Lance had died in an car accident on her 13th birthday and they didn't really say anything about her mother so i assumed that they were divorced based on what happened in the show and the fact that she has a closer relationship according to the bio to her father than mother.**

 **Also in this since Laurel is a meta human and we have seen how strong they can be according to every cw shows early logic Black Siren will be much more powerful than she was in the series. In this she has enhanced strength,speed,and is more intelligent.**

 **Another thing that was known in her bio was Earth 2's Laurel Lance was an only child so there will be no Sara Lance in this story. She doesn't exist in that world and Siren was also close to Thea like a big sister type.**

 **You will see a more brutal side of Black Siren in this that some of you will be saying holy shit. She just did what.**

 **Pootamis**


	3. Chapter 3

Righting wrongs. The Undertaking. The mysterious list in the back of the journal. So many revelations. So many questions that had been answered just from simply reading the precious journal laying on the bathroom sink staring up at her almost daring her to keep reading on.

To keep reading the last thoughts of Robert Queen. A man that had been painted in a different light through these pages. Would be painted as a tyrant. Be painted as a terrorist if the right people got a hold of the book.

A book that changed her view of him. Changed how she would always remember him forever. Remember him by Oliver's own words as a monster. A true monster that could only be found in dreams.

The very same monster just like many others mentioned in each entry written. Entries describing something big taking place. Describing an event that would change Starling City forever.

An event that would come to be just a little less than two years ago. The tragic accident that caused hundreds of lives to be lost in what has come to be known as The Undertaking.

A accident that seemed to come out of nowhere. No signs of what could have caused it to happen. No evidence linking anyone to the attack. Only death. A death cloud that claimed hundreds that called The Glades their home.

Hundreds that had lost their lives from a large selected group. A group whose names were well known through the city. Some high profile lawyers. Some high profile government officials. Even some that nobody ever expected to have this kind of side to them.

The wealthy and powerful. That is what she had once called them. But now? Now they were entirely different to her. Now they were worse. Much worse.

A group that has shaken the city at its core with their actions. Starting with the two main masterminds of the whole idea. Two players now one that needed to be taken off the board along with another.

A small player that had been lurking in the background according to the entries until she had revealed herself as a force to be reckoned with. Just like he had predicted in his entries. Predicted that she was up to something.

Especially once he had started to have second thoughts. Just when he had started to try to sabotage the whole entire thing. A plan of his that backfired costing her seven years of her life. Costing her seven years away from the one person that she cared about the most sending them into their own personal hells.

And it all started with a plan.

The planning of the event that started it all. Started the road that she had gone down. Had started the road that brought her here to this point. The point of no return.

The point where logic would be thrown out the window. The point where only her blood lust would be satisfied in one way.

Fighting fire with fire. Repaying blood shed with blood. Repaying nightmares with nightmares punishing all those who have had added to the burning inferno inside.

Glancing over her shoulder staring into the darkness seeing a chest rising up in a steady pace from the safety underneath a warm jacket feeling her lips curling up for a split second turning her head back forward reaching out to grip the bathroom counter in front of her snapping shut her eyes slowly Siren takes a deep breathe as slowly images start to flash through her eyes.

Images that make her blood boil. Images that keep adding fuel to the already burning fire inside. Images that would often haunt her dreams.

Thea. Her little baby sister lost way too soon remembering every little detail about her. Her smiling face that she would never see again. Never be able to talk to her again. Never be able to hear her laugh again when she plays a prank on Oliver. Never again when she embarrassed him to the point that he wouldn't look at either of them.

Trying her best to control the anger again taking a couple of deep breathes as another wave of images come flooding into her mind tilting her head slightly Siren grips the counter even tighter causing her knuckles to start to turn white with every passing second.

Images of Oliver shaking by a barely lit campfire as gusting winds continue to race through the area. Feeling how scared he was when his father had been trying to kill him as his eyes constantly glance around looking for even the slightest sign of danger coming from the wooded area.

Feeling how scared he was thinking he would never see her again. A pain that pulls on her heart strings as her grip on the countertop gets tighter. Feeling how he would never see home again.

Never be able to see her again. Never be able to hold her and tell her how much he loves her until the image quickly turns dark when a sudden sound from the woods causes him to snap his head to look over his shoulder before his eyes go wide and he takes off into a run when a shout of Oliver is heard echoing through the air.

Hearing the sound of something coming crashing down into the floor tiles below snapping open her eyes instantly looking down seeing pieces of the bathroom countertop scattered across the tiles glancing up towards her right with wide eyes bringing her hand up to eye level as she sees a small trail of blood trickling down her hand to the tile below reaching out Siren grabs a hold of one of her black gloves from a top of the sink and firmly puts it on before she turns her attention back towards her reflection.

A reflection that spoke volumes of what she was feeling inside. An anger that she had never experienced before. An anger that her new identity has never quite felt before.

A side of her that would only be satisfied with one outcome. Satisfied with her blood being shed. Satisfied with the monsters being distinguished to satisfy the beast within.

Applying the last remaining accessory to complete her outfit securing her black leather choker around her neck taking one last look in the mirror as she sees her true self now staring back at her with an predatory grin plastered across her face as though she was ready to hunt slowly Siren returns the grin.

* * *

With her eyes wide awake and her arms tucked firmly underneath her pillow quietly staring up towards the ceiling as a lone woman deep in thought stares up through the darkness rewatching some of her latest memories through her eyes as though they had just happened five minutes ago that have caused her to stay awake for countless hours through the night unknown to her and the rest of the residents at her very large home a black hooded figure slowly stalks her way through the grounds undetected.

Memories that have caused her to toss and turn as the pain in her heart gets even worse. Pain from worry. Pain from the never ending guilt that she is feeling. Pain knowing everything would never be the same again.

He would never look at her the same again when he eventually found out the truth. The truth about how his little sister had died. The truth about how the boat really had sunk to the bottom of the pacific ocean.

The same truth that she could be seen in another's eyes that last moment they had met. Truth that showed what would happen to her the next time they meet.

And that is the situation that she finds herself in now. Hold up inside of her own home surrounded by hired help along with her own personal security force thanks in large part of the fear lurking inside.

Fear of what could happen to her. Fear that has continued to grow with every passing second. Fear that had all started the moment she had seen him for the first time in seven years.

Seen how malirious he looked as though he hadn't eaten a proper meal for several years. Probably hasn't since he had left Starling City on that fateful day seven years ago.

How his eyes showed how haunted he had become over the last seven years. How his mind had been truly tortured. How frightened and lost he looked as though he was expecting to wake back up on that island at any second.

The very same look that she had seen plastered across his face as he watched doctor after doctor examine him with suspicion. Suspicion that they were up to something before they made a hasty retreat with their test results.

Fear that only grew when a revelation occurred to her. The revelation of what he could possibly know. If he knew that the Queen Gambit's sinking wasn't an accident. Afterall he had been alone with his father for the duration of five years.

A thought that only made her heart ache at what she would have to do. She would have to find out what he knew. She would have to do something that would harm her son even more.

A plan that instantly backfired once she laid her eyes upon her by her son inside of his hospital room. A woman that had always been her son's voice and strength for as long as she could remember.

A woman that she had watched help her son grow into a fine young man. A woman that she had watched from the shadows with an aching heart as her life took a turn for the worst eventually leaving the city all together.

But that was when it all started. She had read about a new chapter starting in the young woman's life. A chapter that terrified her to her core. The birth of Black Siren.

That's what they named her anyways after an unfortunate accident affected many in Central City turning some of its citizens into a specially classified group called metas. Human with extraordinary abilities.

And her's? Her's was the most terrifying. What was described as a sonic scream that could take down even the tallest and strongest of buildings. An terrifying ability that she has brought with her to this city. Brought with her to retrieve her lost love.

She could now only hope the truth wouldn't come out. Only hope that this woman wouldn't be able to get to her. Wouldn't go looking for revenge for what she had done. She could only hope.

But what was this feeling inside? This feeling that something was about to happen. Feeling that any moment she would see those green eyes piercing through her own.

 **Bang,Bang,Bang!**

Jolting herself up into a sitting position snapping her eyes over towards her closed bedroom door feeling her heart hammering into her chest leaning forward as she listens in to the sounds of gunfire echoing off in the distance with a mixture of screams that keep getting louder and louder reaching back under her pillow grabbing a hold of a small safety measure for herself pulling her hands up to point the firearm at the closed door suddenly as she sees the doorknob wiggle cocking back the barrel instantly Moira's eyes widen slightly when she sees a group of her personal security racing into the room panting.

" There's been a breach. We need to evacuate the promoter immediately."

Not needing to be told twice tossing her legs over the side of the bed quickly making her way over towards the security intel to only be met up with them halfway slowly with her eyes constantly glancing around feeling herself being surrounded slowly Moira follows after her security team out of her bedroom and down the hallway in the direction of the massive staircase that leads down into the lower level.

Rounding the corner glancing over an armed guard shoulder seeing nobody in sight breathing a sigh in relief loosening her hold on the firearm in her hand slowly descending down the stairs just as she gets half way suddenly as she feels as though she is being watched causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stick up coming to a sudden halt slowly Moira looks over her shoulder to look back up the staircase.

Instantly as her eyes meet a pair of green piercing down towards her from the top of the staircase seeing a couple of her guards snap around to raise up their weapons without having a chance to react suddenly Moira feels herself being pelted through the air when she witnesses her attacker taking a step forward to unleash a scream causing her to lose her footing.

Feeling the back of her head smacking hard against the cold wooden floor causing her vision to get blurry letting out a groan reaching back instantly as her fingers graze the back of her head to only feel traces of blood trickling down onto her fingers forcing herself to crack open her eyes trying to gain her bearings glancing around Moira finds herself laying down a few feet away from the bottom of the staircase along with her armed personal that remain scattered all around her.

Suppressing the urge to smile kicking off the wooden railing causing its remains to come crashing down to the ground below sending wood sharps scattering all over the place looking down as she finds her target groggily staring around the area without any hesitation leaping down Siren sends her feet crashing down into the back of a rising guard's head causing a loud crunch to echo through the air.

Snapping his head around instantly seeing a blonde haired woman retracting her heel from his downed co worker pushing himself up to his knees before he has a chance to react the guard feels a well placed kick landing clean against his chin causing his head to snap up followed by a spinning kick sending him flying head first into a nearby wall with a thud.

Hearing numerous groans coming from behind snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she sees the remaining three guards slowly starting to regain their bearings leaping across the floor into a roll towards a discarded firearm just as her fingers clasp around the gun instantly Siren snaps her body around to send round after round in the direction of a rising guard causing round after round to strike against the man sending him back down to the floor.

Quickly turning away from the downed target to another pull back Siren sends a fresh round clean through another's head causing him to fall down to the ground with a tremendous thud before instantly hearing the gun running dry rearing back Siren sends the firearm through the air with tremendous force that lands clean against the middle of the remaining guard's head sending him back first to the ground below.

Stalking her way over smashing her heel down on his wrist instantly causing his hand's grip on his firearm to loosen snatching the gun off from the ground instantly Siren sends a round into the guard's head permanently silencing him forever before she does the same to the remaining unconscious guard in the corner discarding the firearm carelessly to the side shortly after.

Glancing around seeing no one else remaining rising up to her feet hearing a groan coming from behind snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she finds her target attempting to rise up to a sitting position to only fall back down to the floor with shaky hands turning on her heels slowly Siren stalks her way over.

Hearing the sound of a pair of heels clanging across the floor that seems to be echoing off the walls only getting closer by the second until they suddenly come to a stop nearby rising up slightly to look up just as she sees a wave of blonde hair instantly Moira's world goes black.

* * *

 **Slap!**

Instantly feeling his right cheek stinging in which she has never felt before cracking open her eyes to only close them back shut when a small ray of light comes through the cracks letting out a groan as she attempts to raise up her right hand to only feel not having the ability to do so opening her eyes slightly suddenly as she sees a pair of green eyes that had not been there before staring back at her as though looking at her very soul instantly Moira snaps her eyes wide open causing a sinister smile to come across her captor's face that sends a chill up and down her spine.

" Rise and shine. It's been a long time hasn't it Moira?"

Unable to respond slowly as she watches Siren turn her back to her to move through the darkness being as quiet as she possibly can slowly pulling on her binds finding them nice and secure around her wrists suddenly as she hears a silent chuckle coming from the woman in question instantly Moira snaps her eyes up to look at her to see the younger woman shaking her head slightly at her.

" Don't bother. There is no escape for you."

" What are you going to do to me?"

Ignoring the question coming to a stop at her destination slowly Siren looks out to the horizon.

" Recognize the view?"

Prying her eyes away from her captor to look around instantly as she finds herself sitting down on a familiar looking dock unable to suppress it a look of complete shock comes across Moira's face unknown that a flicker of a grin comes across Siren's face for a split second.

" I used to come here everyday. Just sitting here on the docks praying for a miracle to happen. Praying to have the man that i love back. To wake up from this horrible dream."

Turning her eyes away from the sea as her facial features harden Siren glances over her shoulder at Moira to see the older woman turn to look towards her with a flicker of fear radiating from her eyes.

" I know what you did."

Instantly as she sees Moira's eyes go as wide as saucers slowly turning her head back forward Siren once again looks back out towards the sea.

" I know you had the boat sabotaged to make it look like a freak accident. I know what you and your husband had been planning along with your inner circle. Rest assured there will be nothing remaining of any of you by week's end."

Turning on her heels moving across the dock ignoring the trail of tears that are now flowing down her prisoner's face slowly Siren makes her way over towards the end of the dock towards a large tarp.

" Why? Why are you doing this?"

Coming to a drastic halt instantly Siren snaps her head to look back over towards Moira with a cold glare causing the older woman to flinch from her gaze.

" You hurt the man that i love. You killed my baby sister. You sent us to our own personal hells. It's time we return the favor."

Without turning her eyes away from the older woman's own reaching out into the darkness feeling her fingers grazing the top of the tarp without any hesitation instantly Siren rips off the tarp and throws it off to the side causing her to witness Moira's eyes go wide at what she sees.

A pair of cement blocks with two large chains attached to them. Cement blocks that instantly causes her to realize what her captor's intentions are.

Instantly as she sees Siren slowly approaching her thrashing against her binds hoping by some miracle that they will break free after a few seconds without having a chance to react Moira feels her head snapping to the side when she feels a closed fist landing viciously against her cheek.

Feeling a cut starting to form across her cheek suddenly as she feels a hand roughly grabbing a hold of her hair just as she lets out a scream in pain instantly Moira is silenced when she feels a well placed knee landing clean against her face causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air.

Instantly feeling the squirming woman going silent except to give out the occasional moan keeping her grip around the older woman's hair nice and firm slowly Siren drags her across the dock before mere moments later as she comes to a stop next to the cement blocks without a worry she lets go of Moira's hair causing her limp body to come crashing down to the wood.

Feeling her feet being shifted cracking open her eyes as she sees through her dazed vision Siren grabbing a hold of the chains and start to firmly wrap them around her legs feeling her eyes getting watery Moira looks up towards the younger woman's face.

" Please? Please don't do this. Think of Oliver. What would he think if he saw you doing this?"

Clicking the pad lock into place on her prisoner's left leg instantly Siren snaps her head to look at Moira before without giving her a chance to react with lightning fast speed rearing back she sends a vicious slap that connects across Moira's face snapping the older woman's face to the side upon impact.

" You want to know what he would think? I'll tell you. He would tell me to make sure these chains were secure so there would be no chance of you coming back up."

Quickly turning back towards her task to snap the remaining padlock firmly around the chain's around Moira's right leg slowly Siren rises up to her feet and looks down towards Moira's blood covered face.

" He would tell me that he loves me and understands what i have to do. You see he would do anything for me. Just like i would for him."

Reaching down as she grabs a handful of Moira's hair causing her to see the older woman grit her teeth in an attempt to not scream slowly Siren kneels down to be at eye level with her.

" And he would tell me what he truly thinks of you. The truth is he can't stand the sight of you and neither can i. You want to know the harsh truth? All of this…."

Without taking her eyes away from Moira's own raising up her free hand Siren waives over towards the chains and cement blocks.

" Could have been avoided but i guess fate had other plans for us. You see Moira before Oliver had set sail with your husband and this nightmare truly began we came to a decision. We were going to leave this city the moment he got back."

Instantly Siren watches a shocked look come across Moira's face causing her to suppress a grin that is threatening to break across her face.

" That's right. For months little by little Oliver had been transferring some money into another account right under your noses. Enough for us to live comfortably for a while. You were just too blind to see it."

Without taking her eyes away reaching back into the pocket of her leather suit slowly Siren retracts her hand revealing a small black box before as she glances down towards the precious cargo in her hand a small smile flickers across her face.

" I knew he was going to propose to me the moment he had gotten back. He had the ring hidden in his sock drawer for months. My guess to this day is the only reason he even went on that trip was in order to break the news to your late husband.

Even though we were leaving the city and he didn't really care regardless, I think he was hoping to gain some support from at least one of his parents. Let's face it. I was never your number one choice for your son. Like either of us really cared about your opinion to begin with."

Letting out a chuckle gently Siren traces the top of the black box with her thumb not catching the tears coming down Moira's blood covered face.

" Even now i still haven't had the courage to open it. I know he will ask me soon enough and my answer will be the same as it always has been. Yes,yes,and hell yes. But first it's time to tie up some loose ends."

Returning the box back to the safety of her pocket without giving Moira a chance to react with lighting fast speed Siren smashes her fist against Moira's bruised and bloodied cheek causing her head to snap to the side before rising up to her feet suddenly reaching out Siren grabs a firm hold of the woman's hair and starts to drag her closer to the end of the dock causing the sound of the cement scraping against the wood to echo through the air.

Stopping at the end of the dock in a swift motion Siren pulls Moira up to her feet and glances down towards the water before back up towards her with a predatory grin.

" You can scream now if you want."

Grabbing a hold of the older woman's nightwear without giving her a chance to respond instantly Siren tosses Moira into the water with tremendous force causing a loud splash to echo through the air before mere moments later as she watches the older woman's terrifying and screaming face disappear into the abyss turning on her heels slowly she starts to walk away from the dock.


	4. Chapter 4

A stone cold look plastered across his face. A trademark of his for several years. The very same look that would send chills up and down the spines of anyone that dared turn their attention towards him.

An calculated look. A look that would send so many messages out. Messages to not cross him. Messages to never question his decisions. Decisions that could be described as controversial. Decisions that would always change hundreds of lives much like his own had been changed so long go.

Changed when his wife had been murdered by the very people that she was only trying to help. An idea that he was more than willing to support her on just from seeing the smile on her face. An decision that has forever haunted him.

Forever be burned into his mind. The day he had lost her. The day he had lost her to the filth that he would call the residents of The Glades.

The day he had come back from meetings to find dozens of messages from his wife begging for him to answer. Begging for him to help her. Begging for the people around her to help her.

But it was not meant to be. He had lost her to them. Lost her to the very people that she had sworn to help. A price that he would make sure that they suffered for. And suffered they did.

With careful planning and the help of many of the higher ups inside of the city a plan had been made. A plan that he had watched flawlessly come into play just the way he wanted.

The Glades being destroyed. Hundreds of the citizens killed from the blasts. An event that would be named The Undertaking. A fitting title he thought.

But now? Now there was nothing left. Now he had no purpose anymore. Nothing as a driving force. His remaining family grown up looking to start their lives or so he thought.

" Mr Merlyn? You have a call on line one. It sounds urgent."

Snapping out of his thoughts turning his head away from the overhang view of the city slowly making his way back over towards his desk reaching out gently Malcolm presses his thumb down on the speaker.

" Thank you Ms Adams. I'll take the call here."

Releasing a hold of the button taking a seat at his desk reaching out Malcolm grabs a hold of his office phone and clicks down on a blinking button before he brings the phone up to his ear.

" This is Mr Merlyn."

" ….Hello Malcolm…."

Masking his emotions back behind his usual stone cold look unable to tell who the true owner of the voice is from what he guessed to be a scrambling device slowly Malcolm sits up straight.

" Who is this?"

" (Chuckle) Just an old friend. Tell me this Mr Merlyn how much do you love your son?"

Instantly as a flicker of anger comes across his face just as quickly as it forms it vanishes back into a cold look.

" He didn't come home last night did he? He's a nice kid but i think you indulge him to much. I told him this myself."

" Bullshit. You don't have him. Nobody's that stupid."

" My dad never bought me a ferrari for a graduation present. Your son on the other hand was merely just given one even though he had to buy his way through his years of schooling or was that you? Tssk,tssk,tssk."

Feeling his face heating up as he hears chuckling on the other line Malcolm grips the phone tighter.

" The saying on the keychain is a bit sappy for my taste. Want me to read it?"

Biting down hard on his lip feeling him drawing blood on the inside of his lip slowly Malcolm closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself down.

" What do you want?"

" You'll learn soon enough. We'll be in touch…."

Instantly as he hears the line going dead without any hesitation rearing back Malcolm slams the phone back down onto the receiver and rises up from his seat before with a quick straightening of his suit masking his emotions slowly Malcolm makes his way towards his closed office door.

* * *

Feeling a small ray of light cracking through his closed eyelids slightly opening his eyes seeing an ceiling hanging above him instantly as he starts to sit upright in a panic feeling the familiar feeling of a hand gently roaming through his hair feeling the tension draining from his body turning his head slightly finding a pair of green eyes staring back happily at him slowly a small smile comes across Oliver's face.

" Hi."

Without stopping her movements as she continues to roam her hand through his hair threading his fingers perfectly through his long locks causing her to witness with each stroke his smile widening unable to suppress it a small smile comes across Siren's face.

" Hi."

After a few seconds at staring at his smiling face suddenly letting out a giggle slowly Siren shakes her head as a small twinkle forms in her eyes.

" Welcome back to the land of the living."

" It's good to be back."

Letting out a giggle suddenly as she sees a mixture of emotions radiating from his eyes instantly the smile across her face vanishes.

" What's wrong?"

" I'm not dreaming right? I'm really here….with you."

Feeling her eyes starting to sting reaching up gently Siren lays her hand down on his cheek.

" You're not dreaming. You're back home where you belong….with me."

Leaning over gently Siren presses her lips to his own before she pulls back with a grin on his face.

" Believe me. If this was a dream, I would make sure that it was a damn good one for the bother of us and since you're not in my pants yet that should stop that should prove this is real."

Letting out a laughing wrapping his arms firmly around her waist with a tug slowly Oliver pulls her closer to him before he presses his lips to her own.

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile letting out a happy sign leaning over Siren rests her head down on his chest.

" Later tonight. We'll have a lot of celebrating to do."

Glancing down seeing Siren snuggling even deeper into his chest feeling a wide smile coming across his face leaning down gently pressing a kiss on the top of her head slowly Oliver returns his head back down to the mattress.

" How long have i been…."

" Two days."

Closing her eyes content on just laying in his arms after a couple of seconds feeling his grip around her waist tightening cracking open her eyes to look up instantly Siren snaps open her eyes when she sees him staring down towards her with watery eyes.

" I've missed you. I've missed you so much."

Feeling her own eyes getting watery quickly closing the distance between them wrapping her arms firmly around the back of his neck lowering his head down gently Siren presses her lips back to his own.

" I've missed you too and i promise you nothing will ever separate us again. I should have never let you get on that boat to begin with."

" I shouldn't have left."

Burying her face into the crook of his neck as she lets the tears flow down her cheek taking a shaky breath leaning up gently Siren rests her forehead against his own looking him deep in the eyes.

" Ollie? There's something that i need to tell you. It's about everything that you've seen since you've been back. I…."

Instantly as she feels herself being brought into a heated kiss returning the kiss with equal intensity after a few seconds feeling him pulling back opening her eyes slowly a small smile comes across her face when she sees him shaking his head with a smile of his own.

" I don't care. All that matters to me is this."

Reaching out gently placing his hand down on her cheek feeling her leaning into his touch Oliver's smile widens.

" I've prayed for seven long years just for the chance to be with you again. To hold you in my arms and tell you how much i love you and nothing and nobody will get in the way of that. The world be damned. There is nothing and nobody more important to me than you."

Ignoring the tears that are starting to flow down her cheek closing the gap between them instantly Siren crashes her lips back to Oliver's own.

" Besides…."

Nodding his head down towards her attire a small smile comes across Oliver's face.

" Black really suits you."

Letting out a small laugh as a bright smile forms across her face leaning forward Siren brings Oliver back into a deep kiss.

* * *

Sitting patiently at his desk staring down at the city watching the minutes fly on by with his emotions constantly over the place despite the cold blank expression across his face as his mind starts to wander off instantly Malcolm snaps himself out of his thoughts to turn back towards his desk towards his office phone.

A phone for the past few days he has been waiting to ring. Waiting to ring ever since he had gotten that call. The call of his son being taken. A fact that he had to check himself finding it to be oh too true.

His son had been taken. If this intel was right. Intel that told of him leaving a nightclub with woman in his car before his vehicle was found with his date for the night dead in the passenger's seat and the windshield cracked with traces of blood all over it.

A sign of an ambush that had taken place inside of his car. An ambush that must have occurred when he was driving.

Suddenly feeling his pocket vibrating from within retrieving his cell phone from his pocket slowly bringing it up to eye level instantly as he sees an unknown number across the caller id without any delay flipping open the phone slowly he brings it up to his ear.

"...Dad?...Dad?..."

Straightening himself upright Malcolm's eyes go slightly wide before he quickly masks his emotions.

" Tommy? Tommy where are you? Do you know where you are?"

" (Sobs) I….I don't know. I can't see anything…."

Instantly as he hears the phone being ripped away from her son until he is in the background sobbing a furious expression comes across Malcolm's face.

" Wait!? What are you doing!? Please!? Don't…."

Suddenly as he hears the familiar sound of a gunshot echoing through the line feeling his hold on the cell phone loosening until it hits the top of the desk instantly Malcolm's eyes go as wide as saucers as a flood of memories come flooding into his mind.

Memories of hearing the same exact thing just years ago. Hearing his wife screaming out for help before she had met her demise.

" It's funny how history has a tendency to repeat itself."

Instantly as he hears the sound of chuckling coming from his cellphone snapping out of his thoughts with a stone cold glare coming across his face that could cut straight through the hardest of people snatching the phone off from the desk bringing the phone up to his ear slowly Malcolm's glare hardens.

" How does it feel? How does it feel to have the one you care about the most perish in front of your eyes? Or was that your wife? It's so hard to tell what you Merlyn boys care about the most."

" When i find out who you are…."

" (Chuckle) Oh but you already do. I think you have a real good idea."

Instantly as he hears the sound of a buzz radiating through the phone until it stops with a clear of a throat gripping the phone tighter Malcolm listens in closely.

" I want you to know. I want you to know who it is that is about to burn your world to the ground."

Recognizing the voice instantly feeling his anger only skyrocketing with every passing second Malcolm's glare continues to intensify.

" You've just signed your own death warrant Ms Lance. Enjoy your last remaining hours with Mr Queen. I assure you that this time neither of you will be coming back."

" (Yawn) You're so….boring. I've had a change in heart but why should i have all the fun? You want me? You got it. Come to where it all started for you and you'll find me."

Suddenly as he hears the line going dead snapping the phone shut with a tremendous thud walking around his desk towards a far end wall reaching out gently Malcolm places his hand down on the wall before a mere moment later the wall panel disappears into itself revealing a secret room.


	5. Chapter 5

Making sure to keep himself well hidden in the shadows moving like the wind across rooftops seeing his destination a short distance away coming to a stop on top of an old broken down rooftop kneeling down to take a closer look seeing nothing out of place quietly rising up to his feet with a tight grip of his weapon of choice for the evening firmly in his right hand slowly a black hooded figure stalks his way through the shadows.

A figure that had only been seen just a few times before. A figure that would make sure there would be no stories told if anyone laid their eyes upon him. The figure known as The Dark Archer.

A figure that had appeared at the same time as another emerald archer. Only this archer had survived. Had survived the attack. Had survived to win his personal war.

The war over the city. A war that he had won with a smile once he witnessed his devices wiping out The Glades. Wiping out hundreds of lives that had called that part of the city their home.

But now? Now he was starting a new war. A war to avenge his fallen son. A war against her. Laurel Lance or best known now as Black Siren.

Her alter ego that he had heard so much about through his sources from outside of the city. A woman that was showing to be a powerhouse whenever she liked. Would appear out of the blue at the most random times to cause havoc.

Sometimes to fight against Central City's hero The Flash just for kicks. Sometimes to rob a bank and rough up the police just to show that she could.

But now? Now he was seeing a different side of her. Now he was seeing her on a mission. And the mission was clear. Just like much his own on this given night.

Dropping down from the rooftop into a crotch rising up to his feet with his eyes constantly glancing around looking for even the slightest of movement making his way across the rubble towards a familiar looking alleyway with his grip on his bow only tightening slowly the archer makes his way further into the shadows as he enters into the alleyway.

" Malcolm?"

Snapping his head forward with lighting fast speed instantly Malcolm retrieves an arrow from his quiver and points it down the alleyway before after a few seconds of seeing nothing but rubble through the darkness with his aim not wavering slowly he makes his way forward keeping his eyes constantly moving.

" Malcolm?"

Turning his aim slightly to his side instantly as he sees a pair of legs sticking slightly out from ground level of the darkness rearing back without any hesitation Malcolm sends the arrow soaring through the air hearing the arrow hitting its mark before slowly with his fingers grazing another from his quiver slowly he makes his way forward towards the darkness.

Coming to a stop next to the unmoving legs kneeling down instantly as he sees a body covered with a familiar looking jacket with his arrow sticking straight through the center reaching out grabbing a hold of the end with a quick twist Malcolm rips the arrow out from the body and tosses it over his shoulder before without any hesitation grabbing a hold of an end with a quick jerking motion Malcolm rips off the jacket.

Instantly as he sees his son's terrified face staring back at him with a noticeable bullet wound in the middle of his forehead glancing down towards the ground with an angry expression as he hears the sound of a click snapping his eyes to look up Malcolm's eyes widen slightly when he sees a tape recorder taped to his son's chest.

" Malcolm….Malcolm….Malcolm!"

Suddenly without having a chance to react as he feels a well placed punch landing clean against his cheek with tremendous force causing his vision to get blurry quickly rolling off a couple of feet away snapping his attention towards where the attack had come from instantly without having a chance to react feeling a knee landing clean against his face causing him to feel his nose caving in with a loud crunch.

Without breaking her momentum as she feels him grabbing a hold of her leg with lighting fast speed reaching out Siren grabs a hold of the back of Malcolm's head and drives it down hard into the dirt as she side steps to the side causing his hold on her leg to loosen before with a flick of her wrists instantly she sends him flying back first into a nearby pile of rubble with a thud causing a small dirt cloud to form.

Ignoring the pain across his back leaping off the rubble into a roll retrieving an arrow out of his quiver with lighting fast speed snapping around instantly Malcolm sends the arrow soaring through the air in the direction of Siren.

Seeing the archer leaping off from the rubble pile stalking her way forward as she sees him snapping around to unleash an arrow without any hesitation taking a step forward instantly Siren screams at the top of her lungs sending a massive canary cry in his direction causing the arrow in mid motion to snap into pieces mid stream and for the archer himself to fly a few feet back first to the dirt with a thud.

Shaking his head hoping to clear away the cobwebs hearing a loud buzz through his ear snapping up to a sitting position just as his head comes up instantly Malcolm is sent back down to the dirt when he feels a forearm landing clean against his face.

Leaping up to her feet with pinpoint accuracy instantly Siren sends her heel down crashing into Malcolm's bow completely shattering it into pieces before as she sees the archer in question back pedal into the shadows slowly she starts to stalk after him.

Feeling immense fear radiating through his entire body for the first time in his life keeping his eyes locked on her green own that seem to be piercing through him moving his hand down to his thigh as his fingers grazing a piece of metal that had been hidden away just as he sees her within arms length with lighting fast speed Malcolm snaps up to his feet with a hidden knife clutched firmly in his hand before he takes a slash at her hitting nothing but air.

Seeing the attack coming just as she sees him snapping up to his feet instantly Siren side steps to the side causing Malcolm's attack to miss before without any hesitation rearing back she sends a vicious elbow down hard onto his forearm causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air as the archer lets out a scream in pain.

Without breaking her momentum rearing back Siren sends a vicious elbow that lands clean against Malcolm's cheek sending the archer hard down face first onto the ground a couple of feet away before slowly stalking her way over as she sees him attempting to rise up to his feet rearing back Siren sends a vicious kick that lands clean against his stomach causing her to see a look of intense pain come across his face.

Rearing back once again with even more force as she sends a vicious kick that lands clean again against his stomach causing him to fly through the air with a flicker of a grin Siren watches the archer slam back first into an partial smashed wall causing its crack to deepen.

" Seven years. Seven years that you took away from us. Seven years you sent him to hell."

Feeling intense pain coming from his chest coughing up a mouthful of blood down onto the ground without having a chance to react Malcolm grits his teeth suppressing the urge to let out a scream when he feels a heel smashing down into the middle of his back.

" Now it's time we repay the favor."

Gridding her heel down into the middle of his back turning on her heels slowly Siren stalks her way over towards the end of the alleyway before she comes to a stop to look back towards Malcolm.

Ignoring the intense pain that is radiating down his back forcing himself to look up slowly as he watches through dazed vision a hooded figure join Siren's side letting out a chuckle that causes him to spit out a mouthful of blood slightly Malcolm shakes his head.

Throwing back his hood as he reveals his face to Malcolm to only hear the sound of the downed archer let out a chuckle causing him to spit out a mouthful of blood feeling his anger skyrocketing grazing his fingers against a concealed item hidden away in his pocket slowly Oliver approaches him with Siren following a few feet behind.

" You killed my father."

Retracting his hand from his pocket revealing a firearm as he sees Malcolm slowly pushing himself up to raise his hands up in surrender instantly pull back Oliver unleashes a round that lands clean against the archer's left hand causing the bullet to rip straight through his hand as the sound of the archer letting out a scream echoes through the air.

" You killed my baby sister."

Gritting his teeth clutching his bleeding hand tightly just as he looks up instantly Malcolm feels round after round being unloaded into his chest causing intense pain in which he had never felt before to run through his body before after a couple of seconds as he hears the firearm ceasing to go off through blackened vision he watches Oliver come to a stop a few feet away pointing the gun directly at his head.

" Now i've killed you."

Without giving him a chance to respond instantly pulling back on the trigger Oliver sends a round straight through Malcolm's head causing a loud bang to echo through the air as he watches the deceased archer's body slump backwards.

Keeping his eyes locked on his tormentors own as he watches flashback after flashback flash through his eyes rearing back Oliver pulls back on the trigger.

Hearing the sound of a constant click from the dry clip echoing through the air snapping her attention away from Malcolm's corpse and over towards Oliver instantly as she sees him staring down towards Malcolm with a cold glare despite the tears that are flowing down his face feeling her facial features soften reaching over slowly gently Siren lays her hand down on his own causing him to snap his head to look at her.

Instantly recognizing the person staring back at him blinking his eyes a few times glancing around his surroundings as he finds himself back in the alleyway without putting up a fight gently Oliver feels Siren pulling the gun out of his hands and toss it over her shoulder before he feels himself being brought into an embrace.

" Let's go home."

Nodding his head gently into her shoulder feeling her hand grasping his own threading their fingers together feeling a gentle tug slowly Oliver feels himself being lead out of the alleyway by Siren never taking a look back.

* * *

Six Months Later….

Flipping to the next page in the book in her hands tilting her head slightly with a smile coming across her face gently Siren rubs her exposed belly.

Suddenly as she feels a hand tickling her all the way up from her leg to her belly lowering the book down slightly finding a smiling Oliver staring up towards her a wide smile comes across Siren's face.

" According to the book now is the time that we should decide on some baby names since we now know the gender."

Nodding his head leaning over gently Oliver lays a kiss on her baby bump causing her smile to widen.

" Any names come to mind? You are the one giving birth after all."

" Oh? So what you are saying is since it's my vagina that's on the line that i get to name our son?"

After a few seconds as she watches Oliver nod his head letting out a small laugh with a wide smile coming across her face laying her hand down gently on his own Siren looks down towards her baby bump.

" You hear that? Your daddy has left you to my mercy. I wonder what we should name you? Hmm…."

Keeping his eyes locked on her face as he watches her tilt her head slightly to the side a gesture that he always found to be cute about her whenever she was lost in thought suddenly Oliver watches her eyes lit up as a wide smile comes across her face.

" William? How about William?"

Feeling a wide smile coming across his face nodding his head slowly Oliver watches Siren's face break into a wide smile.

" William it is…."

" Or Connor? Oh let's go with Connor instead."

Letting out a chuckle slowly Oliver nods his head causing him to feel Siren squeezing his hand gently.

" Okay Connor it is then."

Feeling her face breaking into a wide smile as she watches Oliver lean up towards him meeting him halfway gently Siren feels him pressing his lips to her own.

" So what would Mrs Queen like for supper tonight?"

Feeling her smile only widening leaning back down Siren pecks Oliver gently back on the lips before pulling back with a bright smile.

" I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

" Well i would get used to it if i were you. You'll be hearing me say that for a long time."

With her smile only widening pressing her lips back to his own lingering her lips a little while longer after a few seconds pulling back from the kiss gently Siren feels Oliver resting his head down next to her side.

" I love you."

" And i love you pretty bird."


End file.
